


A moment for us

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, set during the events of por
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the start of Daein's invasion they couldn't have a lot of time for themselves, so he was happy to spend some moments alone with the mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment for us

-Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?-.

Ike looked at Soren, incredulous. Had he heard correctly? Certainly not; it couldn’t be.

\- Don’t make me repeat myself! Do you want it or not?-, the mage insisted, feeling a bit uneasy. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

\- Sorry but you surprised me. I wasn’t expecting that out of the blue-, Ike said to justify his reaction and appease him.

He had said that his shoulders were a little sore since their last battle, he couldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t expecting that Soren would have come with that suggestion. Not that he was complaining; since the start of Daein's invasion they couldn't have a lot of time for themselves, so he was happy to spend some moments alone with the mage.

\- If you really want to do it, I’ll accept your offer-, he answered.

It wouldn’t have been the first time Soren had given him a massage. It had happened sometimes, when he was still training with his father, usually when he was more exhausted than usual; it was very nice, almost a bless, and Ike never forgot to thank whoever gave him such a skilful companion.

 

It didn’t take too long to reach his tent and once they were arrived, the commander took his shirt off sat on the ground. It wasn’t the most recommended solution, but they had to manage with what they had.

 Soren kneeled behind him and it took a moment to observe his bare back. His shoulders had grown wider than last time they had done that, and Soren couldn’t not witness that change.

Ike was about to tell him why it was taking him so long when he felt the other’s fingers gently brushing against him, starting to massage his back and slowly moving higher, finally arriving at his shoulders.

He let out a content sigh, encouraging the mage to go on. He had almost forgotten that pleasant feeling and only in that moment he realised how much he had missed it.

\- You should relax more-, Soren said at one point, breaking the silence.

\- Hhm?-

\- I mean, you’re not getting enough rest and you’re too busy to relax more, so it’s only fair that your muscles hurt-, the mage explained.

\- I know, but doing nothing it’s difficult for me, and you know it-, he answered.

\- Well, maybe... we could do this more often-, Soren offered, trying to not sound too eager to hear the other’s answer.

The sound of those words sounded like a Heron chant to Ike’s hears.

\- I couldn’t ask for a better solution-, he said, smiling.


End file.
